The Spider and the fly
by AllyKatButterfly
Summary: when the popular peom the spider and the fly meets Naruto there's bound to be some fun! cute one shot of Gaara and Hinata XX


**Hello everyone again!**

**this little story is my take on the spider and the fly please be nice because yes i do realise that some of it might not make sense but this is me trying to get ideas out of the way while i write another story and finish my other ones... still working on them.**

**I do NOT own naruto although if i did i would also own the world... see no chance of that happening!**

**enjoy, review... but no cookie for you! I ate them all! =D**

"The Kazekage will be arriving soon and I'd like you to be his escort" as the hokage gave me my marching orders, all I could think was this was as good an opportunity as any to put my plan into action. "Hai" Quickly exiting the room, I headed towards the main gate to greet the Kazekage with his brother Kankuro, his sister Temari and his ANBU guards. The group turns up minutes after I'd arrived myself. Temari, who was leading the group, picked up speed when she saw me, reaching me almost breathless. "Hin *gasp* ata *gasp* how *gasp* are" "Temari sit down before you fall down... Hey Hinata hows it going" Kankuro rubbed the top of my head like an older brother would do to a younger sibling "oh you know same old same old, how 'bout you?" "Couldn't be any better, now that I'm with you of course" he grinned at this friendly banter, I smirked it felt so normal.

They were practically my family, back when I got kicked out of home; I was a disappointment they said. Temari was good enough to offer me a room for a while until I was able to get myself on my own two feet and it went from there. She's one of my best friends, while Kankuro is the older brother I never had, but always wanted. He has this ability to make me laugh when I feel like crying; sometimes I do end up in tear, happy ones though. Then there's Gaara... '_Gaara'_ I sighed his name with the barest whisper, a sound of pain came from behind me, turning around I see Temari hitting Kankuro on the back of the head. "I can't believe you were even thinking about doing that" Temari towered over Kankuro's cowering form "but I wasn't going to do it, I swear to you I wasn't" As I watched, something brushed past my back, forcing me off balance. Spinning around to see Gaara smirking, the clouds of sand shifting around him _'so it begins'_ I thought to myself.

_Will you walk into my parlour?" said the Spider to the Fly,  
>'Tis the prettiest little parlour that ever you did spy;<br>the way into my parlour is up a winding stair,  
>And I've a many curious things to shew when you are there."<br>Oh no, no," said the little Fly, "to ask me is in vain,  
>for who goes up your winding stair can ne'er come down again." <em>

"Will you come stay with me during your visit here?" Temari answered with much glee in her voice "YES, Y-E-S spells YES we'd love to" out of the corner of my eye I see Kankuro twirl his finger next to his ear and hear him whistle, I have to giggle to myself. "Of course Hinata we'd love to come to _YOUR_ house, for a change we can eat _YOUR_ food" I rolled my eyes as I started off home, I knew that if I started walking they'd follow, like my own little puppies. "No" I stopped walking and turned it was Gaara's cool voice "we have reserved a room at the hotel, we must uphold that commitment with them"

_"I'm sure you must be weary, dear, with soaring up so high;  
>Will you rest upon my little bed?" said the Spider to the Fly.<br>"There are pretty curtains drawn around; the sheets are fine and thin,  
>and if you like to rest awhile, I'll snugly tuck you in!"<br>Oh no, no," said the little Fly, "for I've often heard it said,  
>they never, never wake again, who sleep upon your bed!" <em>

"Yes I agree, but you must be exhausted from your trip here. Come to my house to rest and relax it's certainly closer than the hotel I assure you. I'll even tuck you in" Smiling as big as I could. "The beds are comfortable and warm, with fresh blankets as well, I also have heaps of pillows just for you Temari" I looked in Kankuro's direction "and I have tools for you to repair or maintain your puppets with" Gaara stared blankly at me "no" again he spoke with a cool voice "the check in time is just after 10am and we have an appointment to see the hokage"

_said the cunning Spider to the Fly, "Dear friend what can I do,  
>to prove the warm affection I've always felt for you?<br>I have within my pantry, good store of all that's nice;  
>I'm sure you're very welcome - will you please to take a slice?"<br>"Oh no, no," said the little Fly, "kind Sir, that cannot be,  
>I've heard what's in your pantry, and I do not wish to see!"<em>

"You must be hungry from suck a far trip and I have plenty of food at home. All different foods, I kind of had to stock up for Kankuro. I even got all your favourites" Kankuro's head came up from looking at his puppets "even those dumplings you made last time?" smiling sweetly, He was so much like a child when it came to food "Yes even those" Kankuro came forward and squeezed me so tightly it hurt "Kanky, cant breath" he looked sheepishly at me "sorry" he stated as he dropped me to the ground. Gaara looked in our direction "no" he stated calmly again "we cannot impose on you like this, we will find a place to eat on our way to the hokage"

_"Sweet creature!" said the Spider, "you're witty and you're wise,  
>how handsome are your gauzy wings, how brilliant are your eyes!<br>I've a little looking-glass upon my parlour shelf,  
>If you'll step in one moment, dear, you shall behold yourself."<br>"I thank you, gentle sir," she said, "for what you're pleased to say,  
>And bidding you good morning now, I'll call another day."<em>

"That's a very nice thought, although I did go to all the trouble to buy the ingredients for your favourite foods. You may think your being smart by doing this, but I already planned it out" I felt the need to poke my tongue out at him, but knew that was quite childish, so I stopped myself. I turned towards Temari "oh before I forget to tell you there's this nice new shop in the village, beautiful clothes, you can stand before my full length mirror admiring them this time." "Oh sounds good, Gaara we have to stay so I can go shopping" Gaara and Kankuro rolled their eyes. "Temari, we have an obligation to see the Hokage and discuss the matters we have come for, we can come back another time"

_The Spider turned him round about, and went into his den,  
>For well he knew the silly Fly would soon come back again:<br>So he wove a subtle web, in a little corner sly,  
>And set his table ready, to dine upon the Fly.<br>Then he came out to his door again, and merrily did sing,  
>"Come hither, hither, pretty Fly, with the pearl and silver wing;<br>your robes are green and purple - there's a crest upon your head;  
>your eyes are like the diamond bright, but mine are dull as lead!"<br>_

I turned away and began to walk home, leaving them to see the hokage. 'They will come back, Temari will make them' I thought to myself. Arriving home I decided to straighten up my already clean house, set the table for dinner and started cooking. Although it was early in the day, having it done meant one less thing to do. I left it simmering on the stove and went to the window, I opened it to let the smoke out of the kitchen and felt the urge to sing. I started to hum a melody, it started slow and soft and came from now where. The words started to pour from my mouth, like a cascade of water over rocks.

"Pretty baby, don't you leave me, I have been saving smiles for you

Pretty baby, why can't you see, you're the one that I belong to

I'll be the embrace that keeps you warm, be your sun that brakes the storm

I'll be all right and ill sleep sound, as long as you keep coming round.

Oh pretty baby."

_Alas, alas! how very soon this silly little Fly,  
>Hearing his wily, flattering words, came slowly flitting by;<br>With buzzing wings she hung aloft, then near and nearer drew,  
>Thinking only of her brilliant eyes, and green and purple hue -<br>Thinking only of her crested head - poor foolish thing! At last,  
>Up jumped the cunning Spider, and fiercely held her fast.<br>He dragged her up his winding stair, into his dismal den,  
>within his little parlour - but she ne'er came out again!<br>_  
>Gaara hearing this angelic voice, he followed the sound to find out who was singing. Taking a step forward, 'CRACK' he looked down at the twig crushed beneath his foot. Whoever was singing stopped, sighing he took in his surroundings to realise he was near Hinata's house.<p>

Hearing something, I stopped singing to go find who was sneaking around in the forest behind me house. The trees looked a darker green today, I wasn't sure if it was the fact it hadn't rain for a week or whether it was my imagination. I continued towards the forest, step by step edging closer to the tree line. Another noise sounded from behind me, before I knew what was happening I was upside down, hanging from the tree. "Aren't you supposed to be a ninja? Not very good of you to not take in your surroundings like that" that cool voice sounded from behind me "ok ok, you had your fun now let me go!" I could feel the rope around my foot loosen, I flipped in the air and landed gracefully on my feet "Thank you, now what brought you back hear...Gaara?" He had a composed look about him, like nothing fazed him "I was just talking a walk when I heard a beautiful voice, I ended up here" I couldn't help the blush forming on my cheeks "Um... you wouldn't by any chance know the person with the angelic voice?" the question sounded innocent enough, but looking into his eyes I could see a mischievous glean enter them. "Well since I am the only one in this area then yes I do" 'If he thinks I'm outing myself he's an idiot" I thought to myself. "Well since you're here would you like to come in for tea and a kiss?" he got a confused look on his face, I realised what I said when he asked "Hmm, come in for what?" Blushing to the point of tomato red, I answered again "tea and Biscuits" "ahh yes I would love to" Mental I wiped the sweat from my forehead 'that was a close one'

As we entered my house I walked to the stove to put the kettle on for tea and took a box of biscuits and placed them on a tray. As I was about to sit down to relax a little the kettle whistled. "That would be the tea" I said matter of factly, Gaara just looked as if I was stupid, 'well duh that's the tea... No wait it's a dog' I mentally slapped myself in the head. As I was turning around from the stove to get the tea cups, I ran smack bang into Gaara's chest. Blushing I started to stutter "er...um... the teas...um... got to...er get the tea?" why did I make that sound like a question once again I mentally slapped my head. Gaara stared down at me; the heat in his eyes as well as the heat coming off his body was enough to make my insides quiver. I tried to steady my voice "yes?" It came out quiet and timid sounding. His eyes felt as though they were staring into the deepest parts of my mind finding all my secrets. "I thought the tea came with a kiss not biscuits?" 'OH MY he had heard me ok here or my options I can say he's silly and ignore it, I can run or I can be brave say yes and kiss him' while deep in thought, his cool calm voice came through "what are you thinking your face is all scrunched up" I decided to be brave "about your tea, how many kisses would you like with it?" his eyebrow shot up, his face was very sombre until I saw the corner of his mouth twitch. "How many cane I get?" I smiled widely at him "As many as you like" I pulled him towards me and kissed him like my life depended on it. "How long can I stay?" I raised my eyebrow and gave him a serious look "who said you could leave" we stood there smiling at each other like two big goofs.

_And now dear little children, who may this story read,  
>To idle, silly flattering words, I pray you ne'er give heed:<br>Unto an evil counsellor, close heart and ear and eye,  
>And take a lesson from this tale, of the Spider and the Fly.<em>

The Spider and the Fly  
>Mary Howitt<p>

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE! ill post another chapter from one of my other series...mwahahaha blackmail works everytime!**


End file.
